User talk:Declansimons
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Declansimons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Biggest gta fan ever (Talk) 15:11, 16 June 2009 Category usage Hi. I was just wondering. Do you know what categories are supposed to do here? - ZS 10:42, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, do you? Categorys are a very important part of this wiki. Adding false categorys is not on, so please stop. Chimpso 07:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome I have been on GTA Wiki and i think the Grand Theft Auto Series that Wikia Staff Edited my talk page. It say Welcome. Multiple User Accounts I don't even really need to ask you this, because I already know the answer, but hopefully you can confirm it for me. Are you the same person who created User:Declansimons2? I also have a suspicious feeling that - based on their edits (creating a made-up vehicle article and their Animal Crossing userpic) - User:Na Doodle Al was created by you as well. If that is the case, then I have to ask you to please stop using those 2 accounts, and any others that you may have created. It is against the Rules of this wiki to own more than one account for no good reason, and as far as I can tell, there is no good reason for you to have 3 seperate accounts. If you choose to continue breaking the rules by using multiple accounts at once, you will end up being blocked. - Hardrock182 11:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) "Mexico" Article and False Information First and foremost, the fact that you went ahead and re-created the "Mexico" article pretty much confirmed my suspicions about User:Na Doodle Al being one of your accounts, so they - along with User:Declansimons2 - are now blocked indefinately. Secondly don't go around telling members of staff that they will "end up being blocked" for removing blatantly false articles that you created, because they won't be blocked, they're just doing their job. Lastly, if you keep creating made-up articles and inserting false information, you will end up being blocked - I can guarantee that. If you choose to ignore this message again and continue with your bogus edits, I will have no option but to block you. - Hardrock182 15:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) First me... Hello! This is the GTA series on GTA Wiki. The best always can do. Love declan. Blocked Now that you've proven yourself to be completely unwilling to co-operate and adhere to simple instructions, as well as blatantly ignoring my advice, I have no choice but to block you for 1 month. I hope that, after your block expires, you will be able to return and contribute constructively to this wiki - that means, just for reference, that you shouldn't add false content, or have multiple accounts. If, however, you choose to continue ignoring all my advice and warnings you've previously had, I'll have no alternative, but to block you indefintely - I've already given you far too many chances. - Hardrock182 21:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Why the Fact i'm blocked? Oh no! I'm been blocked from GTA Wiki? What? Why did Hardrock182 Block me? I did not why happened there? I can't edit pages. --Declansimons 23:48, November 13, 2009 (UTC) 1 month while i'm blocked I heard Biggest gta fan ever edited my talk page, Only was wikia. New Series format for the new series of world. I'm upset...--Declansimons 16:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello Baby!